


Ceremonia

by Narialam



Series: Fictober 2019 [17]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F!Byleth, F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff and Humor, Humor del malo pero humor al fin y al cabo, M/M, POV de Ingrid, Post-Canon, Ruta: Luna añíl, hints de Dorothea/Ingrid
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: "Ingrid tenía una paciencia bendita, en especial cuando se trataba de Sylvain, pero a veces incluso a ella se le agotaba". One-Shot.





	Ceremonia

**Author's Note:**

> Cortito de nuevo. Me hubiera gustado que fuera más largo pero soy una patata escribiendo humor. Me ha costado dios y ayuda hacer el resumen de este.
> 
> Día #17. Ceremonia.

Se decidió que la boda se celebraría en el monasterio pese a la reticencia de Byleth. Ella prefería que se celebrara en la capital del Reino, pero Dimitri insistió demasiado en que el monasterio era el lugar indicado para el enlace y al final no le quedó más remedio que ceder. El rey encontraba el monasterio como el lugar perfecto para su unión simbólica por todo lo que significaba para ellos dos. El lugar que había visto florecer el amor entre ambos y dónde finalmente se habían pedido matrimonio mutuamente.

Ingrid lo sabía bien.

Ella había tenido que oír todas las malditas discusiones que sus dos queridos amigos habían tenido al respecto. Como la caballero del rey era su deber protegerle. Era una tarea que requería de toda su atención, sin embargo, aquella discusión se había producido tantas veces que uniendo una parte que había escuchado en un lado y otra en otro había acabado enterándose del chisme al completo. No es que Byleth y Dimitri tuvieran discusiones a menudo, de hecho, solo les había escuchado discutir por el asunto del lugar de la boda. El resto del tiempo eran la perfecta parejita feliz.

Y al menos solo les había escuchado contradecirse en dónde querían que se celebrase la boda y no algo mucho más íntimo. Ingrid suponía que debía sentirse afortunada. El problema era que estaba de acuerdo con Byleth en su apreciación. Realizar la ceremonia en Fhirdiad, la capital, hubiera sido mucho más inteligente que ir al monasterio. Que la guerra hubiera finalizado dos años atrás no quería decir que hubiesen acabado con todos sus enemigos. La unificación de Fódlan bajo el estandarte del Reino aun llevaría tiempo. Décadas probablemente.

Incluso cuando la ceremonia se llevó a cabo sin ningún incidente Ingrid no pudo dejar de sentir cierta opresión en el pecho. La paranoia de la guerra, presuponía. Aún era demasiado pronto para dejarla marchar.

Negó con la cabeza y decidió observar a los novios en la lejanía. La arzobispa se veía radiante y Dimitri no se quedaba atrás. El blanco les favorecía mucho más que el rojo desde luego pero eran sus sonrisas lo que realmente les hacía parecer brillar. Ingrid no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena. Hubo un tiempo en el que ella se imaginó a sí misma en esa situación con Glenn. El recuerdo era ya tan lejano que solo le trajo melancolía y nada más.

—¿No vas con el resto? —por supuesto, Sylvain se refería a la pequeña comitiva que se había formado para agarrar el ramo de la novia. La expresión de la rubia se contrajo en una mueca de incredulidad.

—¿No deberías ser tú quien fuera? —pregunto ella en su lugar mientras buscaba con los ojos la figura de cierto espadachín. No le fue muy difícil dar con él detrás de Sylvain, tampoco fue difícil adivinar al ver la expresión de Felix que el moreno prefería estar en cualquier otra parte. Además, no paraba de tirarse de su jubón como si así pudiera prenderle fuego a la tela o algo.

—¿Ah? —Sylvain no pudo evitar reír, parecía encantadoramente nervioso—. No sé a qué te refieres, Ingrid.

—Y yo no sé a quién creéis que engañáis —replicó ella—. Yo estoy soltera, tú tienes novio. ¿Así que por qué tengo que ir yo a ver si me cae el ramo?

—Oh, vamos, no tienes por qué regañarme hoy también —Sylvain hizo un puchero y ella suspiró. 

—No te estoy regañando. Es solo que no estoy interesada ahora mismo en esas cosas —y probablemente nunca; se dijo a si misma mientras formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Era un gesto de buena voluntad para formular una tregua entre ellos. Sylvain no tardó mucho en devolverle la sonrisa.

El pobre Felix seguía teniendo expresión agría, por su parte. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda cuando sintió un repentino abrazo alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. Ingrid parpadeó confusa y giró el rostro para encontrarse con la brillante sonrisa de Dorothea clavada en la retina.

—¡Ingrid, cariño! ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Vamos, te vas a perder lo más interesante de la boda —la voz de Dorothea era suave y ella no entendió a qué se refería hasta que empezó a arrastrarla al lugar dónde la pequeña comitiva que esperaba el ramo se encontraba. Buscó con la mirada a Sylvian mientras su expresión se tornaba en una llena de horror. Socorro parecían gritar sus ojos.

Vio como Sylvain alzaba la mano para moverla de un lado a otro y le escuchó gritar “Tú puedes, Ingrid” desde la distancia. _Capullo_; pensó más no lo dijo porque una caballero nunca decía malas palabras.

—Dorothea, no sé si esta…

—Shh, no seas tímida. Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ¿va? —la mujer sonrió e Ingrid no fue capaz de decir nada más. Suspiró y no le quedó más remedio que quedarse parada a su lado mientras Byleth las saludaba con una sonrisa. Ingrid odiaba la situación. Nunca había sido capaz de decirle que no a Dorothea. Daba igual que loca y estúpida idea se le hubiera ocurrido a la mujer.

Por supuesto, ni siquiera tenía intención de intentar agarrar el ramo. No lo quería ni necesitaba para nada. Solo había sido llevada hasta allí por Dorothea y, además, no cualquiera podría competir con Manuela que parecía un león hiperactivo frente a ellas. Incluso la había visto hacer estiramientos antes de que se colocaran en posición. Cuando se percató de que nadie le prestaba atención empezó a retroceder lentamente. Un par de pasos nada más.

Era la huida perfecta. Mientras todos iban hacia delante ella retrocedería de modo que no tendría que verse envuelta en la contienda por las flores. No contó con que Byleth arrojaría el ramo con todas sus fuerzas hacía atrás y, como la mercenaria que había sido, su lanzamiento resultó en que el ramo pasó de largo a la mayoría de la comitiva.

Las flores cayeron sobre sus brazos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo ya que por inercia no había dejado que las hermosas flores cayeran al suelo. Ni siquiera había tenido que moverse realmente y un débil “oh” surgió de su boca antes de que de repente se viera rodeada de personas felicitándola. Dorothea incluso llegó a guiñarle un ojo. Ingrid sintió que su rostro enrojecía hasta la raíz del pelo.

El colmo fue escuchar, en la lejanía, a Sylvain reírse a carcajada limpia de la situación.

Su expresión cambió drásticamente de un furioso rosa a un ceño fruncido.

—Si… si me disculpáis un momento —pidió la rubia a la vez que se apartaba un poco de sus amigos.

No lo hizo más porque no quería dar pie a confusiones. La risa de Sylvain se cortó de golpe y porrazo cuando un aluvión de pétalos se le metió en la boca. Ingrid le había arrojado el ramo, con toda la mala leche del universo concentrada en ese lanzamiento. Dorothea a su lado se llevó las manos a la boca intentando, sin mucho éxito, no reírse de la situación.

—Creo que los siguientes sois vosotros, en realidad, ¿no es así, Sylvain? ¿Felix? —le daba algo de pena meter a Felix también en semejante situación, pero solo por ver a Sylvain empezar a tartamudear palabras incoherentes sin saber si quedarse el ramo u ofrecérselo a Felix mereció la pena su pequeña venganza.

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo muy claro si ciertas cosas son correctas pero no voy a contradecir la traducción oficial de Nintendo.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
